What We've Built (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Steve and Catherine have dinner with the Mills and remember a turning point in their early relationship. Part 14 of the REAL World Wedding Marathon.
**Notes:** Mari and Sammy – Thank you for (*over*) two years of laughs, tears, squeals, cackles, bounces, feels, and, above all, love. This has been the experience of a lifetime and that is because of the two of you. And like we always say, we're just getting started!

Readers and REAL McRollers – Thank you for sharing the last two years with us! Thank you for sharing your time, your kind words, and your love for Steve and Catherine and their ever-growing circle of family and friends. You inspire us and humble us, and we're so glad you're with us on this journey.

Esther – Thank you for always listening. Hopefully soon you can read, too! :-)

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _What We've Built (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

"Welcome," Catherine said, smiling warmly, Steve's hand on her back as they met Deanna and Hal Mills at the front door of the beach house. "Come on in."

Steve's hand stayed on her as they stepped back to admit their guests while Cammie sat obediently beside them.

"There's the flower dog," Hal said with a grin, bending to rub Cammie's head. "Hey, pup. Look at you, all squared away." He glanced up. "You two trained her yourself, I assume?"

"Through Level 4, that's the highest they go," Steve said proudly. "And she passed the Canine Good Citizen test. But we still work with her every day." He beamed. "Smartest dog on Oahu."

"It was so sweet she was a part of the ceremony," Deanna said.

Catherine smiled, scratching Cammie's ear. "We wouldn't have wanted to do it without her."

Deanna looked around the living room. "You have such a beautiful home. Thank you for inviting us."

"We thought maybe you'd enjoy a nice home-grilled steak," Steve said.

Hal nodded, smiling. "That's a safe bet."

"Plus Hal wanted to see the renovations you were talking about at the reception," Deanna added, rubbing her husband's arm in amusement.

"Well, the kitchen's right over here, if you want to see what we did in there last year," Catherine said, motioning them toward it.

"Ohhh," Deanna said as she stepped into the room and looked around. "Look at this. What a beautiful kitchen."

"We pretty much gutted the whole thing," Steve said, standing beside Catherine with his hands on his hips. "Installed all new cabinets and counters."

Hal ran his hands along the bottom of a cabinet, nodding approvingly at Steve. "You always were good with your hands."

Deanna smiled. "And you two always did make a good team … whether it was painting our shed or remodeling your kitchen."

Steve smiled, draping his arm over Catherine's shoulder.

"How is that shed?" he asked.

Hal laughed. "Still standin'. It's needed a few paint jobs over the years …"

"I bet," Steve said with a smile.

"A few of our other midshipmen have repainted it, but there was something about that first time," the colonel said, nodding at them.

Catherine and Steve shared a quick smile.

"And now you've moved on to the bathroom," Hal said.

Steve nodded. "Yeah, making good progress on that. Do you want to check it out?" he asked.

"Of course I do," came the immediate reply.

Catherine and Deanna exchanged a grin at the eagerness of the two men, and the four walked upstairs to look at the work that had been completed so far.

Steve explained to a captivated Hal how they'd installed the heat sensitive tiles and then showed him what they planned to do with the floor once the sink, vanity, and tub were installed.

"Definitely an unusual way to spend a honeymoon," Deanna said after Catherine had given them a demonstration of the tiles. She smiled knowingly. "But then you two never did much the usual way."

Catherine and Steve smiled back, acknowledging the point, and Catherine said, "Come see the deck. That was our biggest project."

"So far," Steve added with a grin, taking her hand as they headed back out and down the stairs.

They made their way out to the deck where they'd be able to eat and watch the sunset. Cammie trotted out to do her yard patrol while Deanna and Hal admired the woodwork.

"Incredible," Deanna said touching the design on the tabletop.

Hal nodded, placing his hand against the rail and feeling its sturdiness. "This is really something."

"We had a lot of help," Steve said.

Catherine nodded. "Everyone pitched in to get it done."

"I'm not surprised you two inspire that kind of effort and loyalty in your friends and family," Deanna said. "Of course they'd want to help."

With a smile, Steve went to the small refrigerator and opened it.

"Can I get you a beer, Colonel?" He took out a familiar bottle that had the older man laughing.

"Heavy Seas. My favorite," he said. "Where'd you get this in Hawaii?"

"A buddy of mine was flying in through D.C.," Steve said. "Had him pick up a case."

"Well, crack one open for me," Hal said with a grin.

Steve produced a bottle opener. "Ladies?" he asked, looking at Catherine and Deanna who both nodded.

Once Steve had distributed the bottles, the colonel held his out in a toast. "To reconnecting. And to …" He smiled. "Well, not new love, but a new chapter in yours. Cheers."

"Cheers," they all echoed, clinking their bottlenecks and taking a drink, Steve and Catherine exchanging a warm look over their bottles.

Steve nodded to the grill. "You want to give me a hand?" he asked Hal.

"Lettin' another man near your grill?" he asked, feigning surprise and admonishment.

Steve shrugged matter-of-factly. "It's only right, you were the one who taught me my way around it."

Hal clasped his shoulder with a smile, and the two stepped over to the grill to begin on the steaks.

Catherine and Deanna shared a happy smile at the sight, then took a seat on one of the benches.

"How are you enjoying the island?" Catherine asked.

"I just can't get over how beautiful it is here," Deanna said, looking out at the water, the sunset glistening off the surface. "You really do live in paradise, don't you?"

Catherine smiled, glancing at Steve, her look conveying her real idea of what made this paradise.

Hal nodded at the two of them. "You deserve it."

"I don't know about that," Steve said with a small shake of his head as he readied the steaks for the grill.

"The two of you have always put others first," Hal insisted. "That was clear even back in your Academy days."

"It's good to see you so happy and settled," Deanna agreed, patting Catherine's hand, having caught the earlier look.

Steve's eyes found Catherine's. "We are," he said quietly.

She smiled at him. "Definitely."

Once the steaks were cooked, Catherine retrieved a salad made earlier from the kitchen, and the four sat on the deck to enjoy, chatting about family, Annapolis, and the Academy.

"We were so lucky, being assigned as your host family," Deanna said to Steve.

"I was the lucky one," he countered. "I didn't really think I'd use the host family arrangement, and you two never pushed, you were just … there. If I wanted. And I appreciated that."

Catherine smiled, watching him from her seat at his side.

"And when you found out I didn't really have anywhere to go for summer leave, you offered me your spare room," Steve continued.

Hal chuckled. "I remember you standing straight-backed, insistin' we charge you room and board."

Steve smiled, then sobered a little. He paused a moment, collecting his thoughts, before looking at them earnestly. "You gave me stability … at a time I needed it. I mean, during the school year, I had the structure of the Academy, but during leave … "

"You've always been in complete command of yourself, Steve," Hal said honestly. "I never had any doubt you'd make us proud. "

Steve gave him a grateful nod.

"But I did worry about your heart," Deanna added. She smiled softly. "Until I met Catherine, that is."

"You say we gave you stability, but I think you got quite a bit of stability from the lady sittin' next to you," the colonel said with a nod to Catherine. "You see, we had the rather unique perspective of seein' you _before_ Catherine and _after_ Catherine."

Steve's eyes went to his wife, the corner of his mouth lifting in a small smile.

"Noticed that, did you?" he asked softly, his words directed at them even as his gaze stayed on Catherine who squeezed his hand.

"Ohh yes," Deanna said, grinning. "There was definitely something different about you when we saw you for the first time after you'd started back at the Academy your second year."

"I had a suspicion," Hal said. "I told Dee, 'He's met a girl.' And you introduced her to us after a football game one Saturday." He grinned. "Your 'friend' Catherine."

Steve chuckled at the skeptical quirk of the colonel's eyebrow, even 20 years later.

"You two were so welcoming," Catherine said genuinely. "Invited me to come by the house anytime."

"We meant it," Deanna said. "And not just because of Steve. You were such a wonderful young lady."

Hal smiled. "Still are."

Deanna grinned, leaning over as if talking conspiratorially with her husband. "Remember the way his eyes would follow her when he thought no one was looking?"

Steve sighed. "I know, I know. Moony eyes," he said, the hint of a smile showing he was far from embarrassed by the description now.

"And I remember coming home one night to the house smelling of lasagna …" Deanna said.

"You two grinnin' just as proud as peacocks," Hal added.

"And then of course after dinner you insisted on doing the dishes as well," Deanna said.

Steve and Catherine smiled, and Deanna looked a little sheepish.

"I snuck a little peek in the kitchen while you were cleaning up," she confessed. "I'll admit I was hoping to catch a clue that maybe something had changed in your relationship." She sighed. "I just wanted that for you so much. I thought you'd be so good together." She laughed, motioning at their joined hands. "And obviously you are."

Steve and Catherine smiled happily.

Deanna shook her head. "But nothing happened that night."

"Or any other night under our roof," Hal added.

"It almost did, though," Deanna said. "In fact, I think I might have accidentally delayed your relationship a little …"

Steve and Catherine exchanged a look at the memory.

 _ **Spring Break, March 1999**_

 _Catherine had come to the Mills' house for dinner the first Saturday of Spring Break. She had an early flight the next day to see her parents where her father was stationed in Greece and was headed back to her aunt and uncle's in Baltimore for the night._

 _She and Steve had moved to the foyer to say goodbye, but found themselves still talking fifteen minutes later._

 _They heard the grandfather clock in the living room chime and suddenly realized the time._

" _Well, uh … I guess you probably want to get going," Steve said. "You've got a long flight tomorrow."_

" _Yeah," Catherine said, the reluctance clear in her voice. "I should … I should go."_

" _Have a safe trip."_

 _She smiled. "Thanks."_

 _She reached up to hug him, and he leaned into it, closing his eyes to savor the feel of her arms around him and breathing her in._

 _Neither pulled back right away, knowing it would be a week till they saw each other again._

 _He shifted his head, brushing his lips against her temple as he did so, and she froze, pulling back slowly._

 _Her eyes sought his, barely any space between them, her mouth opening slightly to take in a breath while he seemed to have stopped breathing._

 _She raised her hand, licking her lips, and cupped his cheek._

" _Steve …" she whispered._

" _Cath, I … "_

 _Slowly, almost imperceptibly, they closed the gap, eyes drifting shut and lips just touching when Deanna came in._

" _Oh!" she exclaimed, and Steve and Catherine immediately moved apart. "I'm so sorry."_

" _Mrs. Mills, I ... I was just …" Catherine started, flustered._

" _I'm sorry, I thought you'd gone. Let me get out of your way," Deanna said, clearly regretting her ill-timed entrance._

" _No, no … that's not … you don't … um … " Catherine looked at Steve who had turned away slightly, raking a hand through his hair, equal parts grateful and frustrated. When he didn't speak, she said, "We were just ... saying goodbye."_

" _I'll leave you to it," Deanna said with a little wink, backing out of the room. "Pretend I'm not even here ..."_

 _When she had gone, Catherine looked back at Steve who still hadn't spoken. She paused, watching him._

 _Finally he said, "You should … probably get going …" There was reluctance in his voice mixed with the ever present hesitation to take that final step with her. "You've got that flight … in the morning."_

 _Catherine waited to see if he'd say anything more. When he didn't, she said, "Yeah." She pressed her lips together, seeking out his gaze, but he wouldn't hold hers. She couldn't prevent a small sigh from escaping. "Okay, I'll … I guess I'll see you in a week."_

 _He nodded, glancing at her. "Yeah … see ya."_

 _He paused, swallowing thickly._

 _She turned to the door._

" _Cath … " he began._

 _She turned back expectantly. "Yes?"_

 _His mouth opened a moment before he actually spoke, an internal battle in his eyes as he looked at her._

" _Have a good trip," he said finally, his voice clipped as if already rethinking his choice._

 _She paused again, then nodded. "Thanks." She turned back to the door and opened it. Glancing back at him with a small, understanding smile full of meaning, she stepped outside._

 _He held the door, watching her walk to her aunt's car in the driveway._

 _Deanna came up beside him, looking between the two, a disappointed expression coming over her face as she seemed to read the situation accurately._

 _Without a word, he closed the door, avoiding her eyes._

" _What are you doing, Steve?" she asked._

" _What?" he asked, though he knew full well what she meant._

" _You're crazy about her. And she feels exactly the same way."_

 _He glanced at her, inhaling a slow breath. He shook his head. "It's … we're not …" His voice trailed off._

" _Why not?" she pressed._

 _He paused, shifting uncomfortably. When he looked over, she was staring back, her eyes warm and concerned._

" _I just … what if it … what if it all falls apart?" he asked quietly, saying the words aloud for the first time. He shook his head, his voice dropping to an almost-whisper. "I can't lose her friendship."_

 _"Oh, hon," she said and sighed. "What makes you think it would fall apart?"_

" _I … " He couldn't quite meet her eyes. "Why wouldn't it?"_

 _Deanna's shoulders sagged sadly._ " _You poor boy … "_

 _He inhaled suddenly, straightening. "I should get started on that bookshelf."_

 _She stepped closer, putting a hand out to touch his arm. "Steve … "_

" _It's fine," he said, shaking her off, but not unkindly. "I'm fine. Catherine's my friend. That's how it needs to stay … " He exhaled slowly and added the last more quietly, more to himself. "For now."_

"If I hadn't walked in … " Deanna said remorsefully, looking across at the newlyweds on the deck.

Steve ran his thumb over Catherine's hand. "I wasn't ready then," he admitted.

She reached over and covered his hand with hers, pressing supportively.

"Well, the important this is you got there," Hal said, tilting his bottle toward them in a silent toast.

Deanna smiled. "And now you're married. At last."

"Speaking of married, you two have been married almost fifty years," Catherine said, looking at them admiringly.

Steve smiled. "Yeah, any advice?"

"You don't need advice," Hal said without hesitation. "You're already doin' the right stuff. You laugh together, you do things together," he continued, motioning to the deck. "You communicate." He nodded. "Most importantly, you have trust, commitment, and love. Those three things will help you tackle anythin' the future holds."

Steve and Catherine looked at each other, soft smiles reflected on their faces.

Deanna grinned, unable to stop from teasing. "Not to mention you still have those moony eyes."

Hal smiled. "You two are just fine."

Steve's gaze stayed on Catherine. "Yeah, we are."

"What you two have built here," the colonel said, gesturing to the house and to them, "makes my heart very happy. 'Cause like I said, you deserve it."

"Hear, hear," his wife agreed.

"Thank you," Steve said sincerely, his fingers tightening around Catherine's who smiled her thanks as well.

When it was time for the Mills to head back to their hotel, Steve and Catherine saw them to the door.

"Are you sure we can't help clean up?" Deanna asked.

"Absolutely not," Catherine insisted. "There's hardly anything to do anyway."

"Yeah," Steve said with a smile. He winked. "Just the dishes."

Deanna chuckled. "I guess I won't get a chance to peek this time."

"Probably for the best," Hal said, grinning.

Catherine smiled, though a light flush came to her cheeks, and Steve's arm slid over her shoulders, tucking her against him, though they separated a moment later to bid a very fond farewell to their guests who would be flying out the following day.

Once alone, they worked seamlessly to bring in dishes from the deck and stood side by side at the sink to clean them.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Catherine, aware of his thoughtful expression, asked, "What are you thinking about?"

He paused, gathering his thoughts. "The other night at dinner with your parents and the Staglers … you said that when we met there was an instant connection."

She nodded and turned toward him, but stayed silent so he could continue.

"I felt it, too," he said, turning as well. "I've never felt anything like it. Before or since." He shook his head slightly. "I didn't know what to do with that … but I … I wanted it. I didn't want to lose it."

She smiled softly, raising a damp hand to his cheek.

"You never will."

Touching his hand to hers, he leaned down and kissed her.

They slowly came apart, and he smiled, still thoughtful.

"You know, I'm not entirely sorry we didn't kiss in the Mills' foyer that day," he said. "I still needed time and …" He huffed a small laugh. "Well, it's not like we could've done much else at that point."

She smiled in response.

"I'm not entirely sorry and I'm also glad that it happened … er, almost happened," he continued. "Because after that, I knew for sure that it could. That you wanted it, too." He rolled his eyes with a small grin. "I mean, I'm not that clueless, I had a pretty good idea, but … after that, I was sure. It was kind of a … a turning point."

She nodded, placing her hand on his where it rested on the sink counter.

"I guess … what I've realized, and what you've probably always known," he added wryly, "is that every moment we spent together back then, was like another tile being laid … in a relationship I didn't even know we were building at the time. And like you've always said, we did it our way … and it was right for us. It was the foundation we needed."

"It's what we needed to get to this point," she said, lifting her arms to twine them around his neck. She smiled broadly. "And I love this point."

He smiled back, his hands sliding around her waist to her splay across her back. "Me, too," he said and closed the distance between them.

They indulged each other in a long kiss until he lifted his head enough to nod toward the sink.

"We about done with these dishes?" he asked, slightly breathless, his eyes darkening with desire.

She was similarly affected. "I think so."

"Good," he said simply, bending his knees to lift her into his arms.

She chuckled as he headed toward the stairs. "I thought this was only for a special occasions only."

"This _is_ a special occasion," he countered.

She lifted a brow in question, and he paused on the landing.

"We're celebrating what we've built," he said earnestly. "And what we'll continue to build."

Touched, she pulled him in for another kiss, her fingertips grazing his jaw.

Smiling, her eyes twinkling, she said, "Well, in that case, carry on."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 _Keep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page - mcrollintherealworld at tumblr dot com - including a chronological list!_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
